I know who my mother is
by obsi2
Summary: What would happen if Hope, Constance and Angela met at Maura's house? This is my take. One-shot.


**Hi again! Another little one-shot I came up with. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story idea.**

Maura was preparing everything for when she had to go to the hospital. It had been a tough decision to finally give her kidney to Caitlin, although she couldn't deny a life; that wasn't who she was. She took an oath to save lives and lately it had been more her job than dissecting dead bodies.

While she was deciding what to put in the bag for the hospital, the phone rang.

"This is Dr. Isles"

"Maura darling. How are you?"

"Oh mother, I'm fine; and you?"

"I was calling to tell you that I'm coming to Boston the day after tomorrow to visit you. Is that ok?"

"Actually… Mother, I won't be available for at least two weeks. Could you visit me by then?"

"Why is that? Do you have a case?"

"No, it's just that… I'll be in the hospital."

"What? What's wrong honey? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm having surgery because… It's hard to explain. I found my biological mother. She has an ill daughter who needs a kidney transplant and I'm a match so I'm helping her."

There was an awkward silence on the other side of the line.

"Mother? Are you there?"

"Maura, have you really thought about it? It's a very important decision."

"Of course I have. But I'm the only one who can save her and I can't deny her that."

"Do you even know her?"

"Yes, but I would do it even for a complete stranger."

"I think you are out of your mind."

"No I'm not. And if you don't mind, I'm very busy right now. We'll talk when I come back home. Bye mother."

Maura wasn't expecting a better reaction from her adoptive mother but it still annoyed her to feel the lack of support from everyone. Even Jane had taken some distance because she couldn't understand why Maura wanted to help her half sister. She tried to explain herself but she was tired of justifying her acts so she just gave up and let Jane be.

Two days later Maura was ready to go to the hospital and Hope went to her home to pick her up. When they were about to leave the house there was a knock on the door and, surprise! It was Constance.

"Mother! What are you doing here?"

"I came to make you think twice about the donation."

When Hope heard that she went to Maura's side. Maura didn't know what to say so she inhaled deeply and made the introductions.

"Mother, this is Hope Martin. She's… my biological mother."

"Hope this is Constance Isles. She's my adoptive mother."

They both shook hands but you could have cut the atmosphere with a knife and Maura started fidgeting.

After a few very awkward moments, Constance regained her manners and talked to her daughter.

"Maura darling, please think further what you are about to do."

"Excuse me madam, Maura made her decision and we were about to go to the hospital."

"Excuse me Ms. Martin."

"Doctor, if you don't mind."

"Excuse me Dr. Martin, this is my daughter we're talking about and who are you exactly? I'm sure you didn't even exist for Maura until recently, am I right?"

"Mother, Hope is…"

"Ms. Isles, maybe you look me like a threat to you because you raised Maura but I'm nothing like that. Maura wants to help her sister and she will give her kidney whether you like it or not."

Constance was about to give her reply when the main door opened and Angela appeared. As she wasn't expecting anyone she was very surprised to find the three women. She said hello and tried to excuse herself. While Maura was trying to help Angela with her many bags, Constance and Hope resumed their fight. Their dialectical exchange lasted for two more minutes until Maura felt she couldn't handle it anymore and yelled at them.

"STOP!"

All three women were surprised by the sudden outburst of Maura and looked at her.

"You two are so selfish that you're not even fighting for me. You are fighting for your pride; trying to show who is right and who's not. And I'm tired of listening to you. Let me tell you how you make me feel."

"First you, mother. You had the chance to raise me, to see me grow up and make me happy, to teach me many things and act as a real mother but you lost that chance. Instead you focused your attention on father and yourself and you left me alone. I grew up knowing that I was adopted and I always had the feeling that you didn't want me. I was an imposition someone made to you. And suddenly, 36 years later you remember that you have a daughter and discover me. You tried to bond with me but I felt that it was too late. Yes, maybe I love you but I'm sure that I would love you more if you had been a real mother to me."

Constance didn't know what to say. She was hurt but she knew from the bottom of her heart that Maura was right. She never knew how to be a mother and she was a total failure. She remained silent and looked down to the floor. When Maura saw that her adoptive mother was speechless, she continued.

"And you, Hope. Even before I contacted you for that case when we worked together you knew I was alive. Paddy Doyle's capture was all over the news along with my photo and I'm sure you knew I was your daughter. But you didn't make the effort to contact me until Jane helped me to have the guts to call you. Then Caitlin showed up and confronted me telling me painful things that you didn't have the nerve to say. When you appeared to pick up Caitlin and rejected me I felt heartbroken and betrayed. I imagined many different scenarios but not that and it tore me for many days. But when I finally got over you, you started e-mailing me. Of course I knew why. It wasn't because you wanted to know how I was doing, you didn't even care. You wanted my kidney for YOUR daughter. What could I do? I told you all the truth and I'm sure it hurt you but no more than it hurt me to face you. Maybe I'm Paddy Doyle's daughter but I believe in humans and I can't deny a life. I'm doing this because it would go against my nature to let Caitlin die knowing that I can save her. I'm not doing this for you, Hope."

"Now I want you both to know something. I know who my mother is. Her name is Angela Rizzoli and she's right in front of you." Maura went to Angela's side while the old Rizzoli was looking amazed at her.

"Angela and I met three years ago and in this time she has given me more love and understanding than the both of you in my entire life. She's been there when I cried, she listened to me when I needed to talk and she accepts me the way I am, not for what I have. I feel her like my real mother because she hasn't neglected me –she said pointing at Constance– or used me –this time she pointed at Hope–. I feel more comfortable with her that with any of you and I feel like hugging her whenever I want. That's a feeling I never had with either of you."

Angela was proud of Maura and her face showed it, while Constance and Hope were devastated by Maura's speech. Maura kissed Angela on her cheek and added:

"And now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the hospital alone. I want to get this over with so I can forget about it. Angela, will you come later to see me?"

"Of course sweetie. I'll be there when you wake up and take care of you."

"You see? That's how a mother talks." Maura looked at Constance and Hope, took her bag and went away.

"I'm sorry for Maura's reaction but she's right, give her more attention and stop thinking about yourselves. Maybe that way she will let you in her life again. She's a great kid and deserves to be loved. Just keep that in mind." And Angela went to the guesthouse.

Constance and Hope looked at each other and exited the house without saying a word.


End file.
